


The Portrait of Sparklehoof the Unicorn

by colazitron



Series: kiss prompts [11]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 07:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11962506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: Even is hard at work. Isak is in love.





	The Portrait of Sparklehoof the Unicorn

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the characters depicted herein or their creators. I made this up and am sharing it for fun.

Even’s been hunched over their desk for a good two hours now, papers and pens strewn around him. He glances up every now and then at his open laptop, for the reference picture he’s got open there, but other than that he hasn’t moved. He’s starting to get restless though. Isak’s looked over often enough to see him roll his shoulders, wiggle around, try and shake the stiffness from his back. He could tell Even to take a break of course, but he knows Even won’t anyway. He’s determined to get this drawing done today.

And honestly, who is Isak to stand between Even’s tiny adorable cousin and the unicorn drawing of her dreams? No one that’s who. Tuva was incredibly specific as well. She’s even given Even one of her own drawings of her unicorn (aptly named Sparklehoof) while extracting a solemn promise from him that no harm would come to it. They’ve probably treated that drawing with more care than anything else in this apartment. It’s about the only piece of paper that doesn’t have some sort of grease or tea stain on it.

Isak puts his own laptop aside, English homeworks finished, double-checked, and saved, and crawls off the bed.

“I’m gonna get started on dinner, baby,” he says, and goes over to look over Even’s shoulder. The drawing is definitely impressive, even if Isak thinks it’s going to be a few years until Tuva’s going to be able to really appreciate the work her cousin put it into it for her.

“Salmon and veg okay?” he asks, receiving a sort of non-descript noise in return that probably means okay right now, but also that Even will have forgotten in four seconds and be surprised by it when Isak’s actually done.

Isak looks down at the deep furrow on Even’s brow, the way he sucks his lower lip between his teeth when he concentrates, the precision of his movements and feels his heart swell with warmth. He bites his own lip against his grin - unsuccessfully - and curls his toes against the urge to ruffle Even’s hair or pinch his cheeks or _do something._

Even makes a whiny noise, bringing one hand up to rub at his face and setting the pen in the other down.

“Sparklehoof’s going to kill me,” he laments.

The laugh bursts out of Isak and Even looks offended for all of two seconds before he grins up at Isak and his shoulders finally relax a little. Isak grabs his cheeks and leans down to press a firm, smacking kiss to his mouth, keeping Even’s face squished between his hands as he rights himself again.

“You’re the best cousin she could ask for,” he says.

Even’s eyes crinkle with his smile and Isak slackens his hold on his cheeks to let Even turn and place a kiss in Isak’s open palm.

“Sorry, did you say something?” he then asks, slight furrow back on his brow as his looks up at Isak.

“Salmon and veggies for dinner,” Isak says, brushing that one straind of hair that tends to fall into Even’s eyes out of his face.

“Perfect,” Even smiles, and gives Isak’s hand a squeeze as he steps away.

“Love you,” he says, already distracted again, and Isak grins to himself as he rounds the corner into the kitchen. Yep, he’ll definitely have forgotten again by the time the food’s done.

 

**The End**


End file.
